Life is One Day At a Time
by TheHeartNeverLies442
Summary: So many words have been said and so many hearts broken. When you finally come to terms with it all and you want closure, the last thing you expect is a reconnection. NILEY


**A/n: I wrote this poem a while ago and I just re-read it and realized how much I liked it, so I made it into to my first non-song fic one shot. So tell me what you think, they're strong words because it's late and raining, when I write with all emotions I have. I hope you all like it, I've tried and I think that counts for something. **

_Life is one day at a time _

_One day at a time we walk_

_We run, we jump, we fly,_

_One day at a time_

_One day at a time we hate_

_We hurt, we runaway, we hide_

_One day at a time_

_One day at a time we live_

_We die, we laugh, we cry_

_One day at a time_

_One day at a time our hearts are broken_

_To a point of no repair, we cry_

_One day at a time _

_One day at a time we scream at the top of our lungs_

_Only to become invisible and be ignored_

_One day at a time_

_One day at a time a voice is brave enough _

_To break down all barriers and ring above the noise _

_One day at a time a new set of ears become eager wanting to know_

_To be able to hear the knowledge that the voice contains_

_One day at a time we fall_

_One day at a time we get back up_

_We take on life _

_One day at a time _

I just wish I was able to understand the wise words that bled from each line of the poem. The poem sitting in front of me, on a piece of thin white paper, was and engraved with harsh black ink. The poem meant so much because it was from the times when I was happy, the times when_ he_ was _mine_. Sure the words leaked a somewhat depressing feel but the optimistic power shook the depressing words and brought them over to the light. Now when I look at that poem all is see is **darkness**.

Sure I was replaced. Yes I was backstabbed. And yes I was hurt. But the thing that stung the most was the fact that I could see it coming. Sure it wasn't like I knew he was going to send me into a downward spiral on that day in the green room before the infamous concert. But I _knew _that the words from my poem weren't lying they were as true as the crack drawn threw my heart. If only I could understand the true meaning of it when I wrote it.

It was meant to be a song; I spent all day on it. I was cooped up in my tour buss with nothing but my blue and brown poke-a-dotted notebook, and my black ballpoint pen. I refused to leave until I had something written. After hours and hours all I had was the line "we fall, we get back up" but after a while I turned it into a poem.

English has always been my strong point so I figured why not. As fast as I rocketed to fame the words flowed out of my pen coming straight from my soul. The words were a warning that I should of acknowledged but now it was too late. The words were a warning that I was only coming closer to my fall, but the only lie in the poem was that _we get back up_. I wasn't and I not ready to get back up.

That night after I wrote the poem I tucked it into my pillowcase and didn't look at it again. I was going to show it to Nick, wow my heart clenches every time I hear that name. But that night Nick made up his mind; he decided that he did have a future and that future was not with me.

That night I froze just looking at his shrinking body as the distance pushed us away for good. He disappeared into the horizon and faded away. I was stuck, nailed into the core of the earth, in place forever it seemed. But the world, the world kept on moving leaving me behind the motion. For the pass year I've always wondered what would happen if he read the poem, the one that had SO much to do with him and the one that was written in **black **ball-point pen. The words were still there the line from the moment I was happy and loving life: the peak of my spiral. The moment that down hill came to me.

But now after months of being stuck in a rut I'm in my room at my lime green desk with my poem and an envelope in my hand. I used my shaky but confident hands to slide the poem into the blue envelope. I brought the seal to my lips and moved my pink tong across the awful tasting seal and pushed both sides together: sealing my heart and soul into that envelope.

I ran down the steps and out the door, I passed my confused looking mother and just kept running down the long driveway. I finial made it to the bottom. My lungs were clenched and my legs burned but I didn't care I kept running.

I passed block after block going at the speed of light its self. I finally made it to my destination, _his _new house. _He_ moved not to long after my world came to a screeching halt but that was fine with me, the less I was reminded the better.

I ran to up to his white door with the gold knob and matching knocker. I found the doorbell on the right side and pressed it, waiting. I didn't want to talk to any of _them_ but I wasn't ever going to take the risk of the paparazzi getting a hold of this note. It was far too important.

After about a minute the door flung open revealing Joe. Joe used to be like my big brother, always able to make me laugh and always they're for me. That was until Nick left; when Nick left he took me whole adopted family with him. He took Joe, Kevin, Frankie, even Mr. and Mrs. Gray. But I've come to terms with that, with all of it. That's why I'm standing here.

"Umm hi Joe, would you give this to Nick?" I asked with a confident tone, I was done with standing in the shadows.

"I-I don't know if that's such a good idea," Joe said while bringing his right arm to the back of his neck. This was something he and all of the Grays would do when they were either nervous or unsure. I've memorized every single detail of all of them, you might call it obsession. I call it a broken heart trying to cling to breaking threads.

"Why not Joe?" I said annoyed, I didn't want to deal with this any more. I came here for one reason and one reason only, to get one thing in my life, closure. I might of lost all pride, all hope, all strength, and even all dignity, but closure was something I didn't want to leave without. I wasn't, not happening.

"I- Um- He- um, um" Joe said trying to search for the right words to get me to go away. I guess he didn't memorize me as well as I had him. If he did so, he's know that the look on my face right now and the grayness in my eyes could only mean one thing: there was no stopping me.

"Yeah, Ok" I said as I pushed passed Joe's side and took to the stairs as fast as my feet would let me. My hand gripped the doorknob, tightly I twisted it. I wasn't going to knock, I just wasn't.

He was there, like always on his bed, guitar in hand and sheet music everywhere else. As I said, every feature was memorized. "M-Miley?" The words spilled out of his mouth, smooth and surprised,

"Look, no need for questioning, I've come to terms with the fact that you have got your future and I've got mine. The difference, yours doesn't include me. I've come to terms that we're forever done, that I am officially not apart of this family any more. I've come to teams with the fact that what we had meant more to me then it did to you. And I've come to terms with the fact that my heart beats for you, but yours doesn't beat for mine. I'm ready to move on and figure things out, but I've come to terms with myself and am able to admit to you that I'm not over you, and wont be for at least a while. So here I stand, with one request that you don't owe me to oblige to but it will be asked anyway. Just read this poem, look at the date and think. This will be one of the last time we will truly see each other, at award shows I'll smile and act like I'm ok, in interviews I'll say that it didn't work out and we're both over it, at Disney things I'll cover up my feelings and make it unnoticeable. So goodbye Nick, this is my closure, I'm done with the midnight tears, I'm left to take life one day at a time." I finished turning on my heal and dropping the envelope for him to retrieve when I'm gone.

I didn't let him talk when I was there, I didn't need to hear his words, and no I truly didn't need that.

Now as his moth is slightly agapped from my forwardness I make my exit out of his room, this is my closure. I walk down the steps, slower this time, and I make my exit from the old brick house. Emerging myself into the world I chose, and I made my feet walk back to my house.

Closure, once and for all was achieved. A billion pound weight now was non-existent on my chest; I was ok for the first time in a long time.

**-XoxO-**

Hours have passed and I'm here on the tip of my rooftop just, well doing nothing. That's a lie actually, I'm thinking. Deep in thought, not sure just what I'm thinking about but I know my mind isn't asleep. It's focusing on song lyrics, ones I've never heard, I guess I was mentally writing them without even knowing. But there was something about the way that I could feel my mind going into loops, storing the words forever more. It felt like inside my head a whole mini city was searching for unknown answers to the ultimate question of life. I honestly was so out of the world and so focused on trying to determine if this was possible or if I was just plain going crazy.

One thing I did know was that I wasn't expecting to hear the words I heard next. "Miles, Why?"

I jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of the boy's voice that I thought I've gotten rid of, cleared my head of. And then of coarse the next thing I know I'm feeling the solid beneath me disappear as gravity takes over and I plummet to the earth.

My eyes are shut, shut tight. My body was prepared for the impact, that's why when no impact came, my eyes shot open.

"Whoa, still a klutz I see." Nick says as I look up and see that he has me in his arms. Sure the words he said we're true, I have always had been a klutz, but I didn't want to hear it from him, not now.

"What are you doing here Nick? Don't you get what goodbye means?" I asked in a more annoyed tone then I planned.

"Look I just want to talk to you." He said putting me down on a near by bench near the rooftop I had just plummeted from.

"What if I don't want to talk to you Nicholas?" I said, sure it wasn't my best comeback but heck I did just fall off a roof and I knew using his full name would be effective.

He winced at the venom in my voice, but the rest of him was calm and looked un-phased. "Then too bad."

"Ugh" I grumbled, I knew he thought this out down to everything, he knew I'd be too tired to actually fight back.

"Look, I read you poem." Nick started, and then I opened my mouth only to be cut off. "Let me finish, I read your poem, and I just want to point black say sorry. I know that sorry cuts nothing but I want you to hear my apology."

I looked at him, he was different then the Nick I used to know, the old Nick wasn't as forceful with what he wanted to say. The old Nick would of let me cut him off, and the old Nick would never admit that he was wrong.

"Ok so here it goes. I'm sorry for replacing you, I'm sorry for thinking that it was even possible to _try_ and replace you, because it truly isn't. I'm sorry I ignored your cries for help, I'm sorry about Kevin's shirt. I'm sorry for not defending you, I'm sorry I let management get between us, and I'm sorry that never fully told you how much I really loved and still love you."

He stopped, only for a split second to grabbed my hand and sit down beside me. My mind had yet to process everything that was just said, Nick was sorry, for all of it.

Then he continued, "Look I love you so much that you're the first thing I think of when I wake up, the last thought racing through my mind before I go to sleep. I see you EVERYWHERE, during shooting, interviews, diner, whenever we're apart. All of my songs always relate back to you, and every time I so much as hear your name, my stomach is in my throat. I Love you so much and that scares the hell out of me. Now I know that once I'm done, chances are you wont want anything to do with me, you'll yell at me for chasing you, but I just want you to know I'm willing to take on this fear one day at a time, and conquer love, but only if I'm with you."

He finished pouring his heart out onto the floor right in front of her face and she just sat there, her mind running into a loop trying to embark on the familiarity to tell her what to do. But no answers were coming up, she stayed silent, trying to figure this out and that scared him.

He back pelted. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I just desperately needed you to know the truth. Now that you do, I guess this is goodbye." He took a deep breath standing up, "Goodbye Miley Ray Stewart." He turned; hot burning salty tears forming at the bottom of his eyelids.

The next thing he knows he's being pulled into the most breathtakingly passionate, knee-weakening kiss of a lifetime by the one he loved.

Miley decided she was done listening to her head, maybe this wasn't the right thing for her to do, but it was sure the right thing for her heart. She deepened the kiss as her legs turned into Jell-O. And they stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Nick pulled back lovingly.

"Be mine again?" He whispered into the air, his head still a matter of centimeters away from her's. So close that his lips grazed hers as he spoke.

"Love me forever?" Miley asked back instead of answering the question.

"I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you always." He said quoting the exact lines from my album. I couldn't do much else but pull him back into another breath taking kiss. This was perfect.

**-OxoxoX-**

No more words were spoken that night, just being as close as they were and with the love that they had, words weren't needed. But that night the promise was made that was to carry them through a lifetime, to always love one and other.

I truthfully don't know if what I did was right in forgiving him, I'll never truly know either. All I do know is that even though I'll face the world one day at a time, I wont be doing it alone.

**A/n: ok so I admit, that was cheesy and crappy. I just felt in the mood to write something cheesy and something sad at the same time. So here you go, the product of complete boredom. **

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
